


[铁虫]Super Psycho Love

by JustWinterBucky



Category: Iron Man/Spider Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWinterBucky/pseuds/JustWinterBucky





	[铁虫]Super Psycho Love

“Boss，我认为您这个行为有些不太妥当……”

“噢拜托你闭嘴，Stark家怎么会有你这么烦人的AI？”Anthony紧皱着眉头，修长的手指捏了捏眉心的位置，湛蓝的眼眸紧紧注视着眼前的屏幕。“天，Edith竟然可以允许攻击Peter？多亏Tony还好意思自称天才。”

“Boss，检测到Peter正处于危险当中。”冷冰冰的机器女声在耳边再一次响起，惹得Anthony彻底失去耐心。

“Mute！我是没长眼睛吗？这种东西我自己当然会看。”Anthony的语气里沾染了一丝暴躁，可是眼神依然紧紧跟随着屏幕上那个小小的红黑色身影。

“嘿……那个人是谁？那个卷发的女孩子，她看起来和Peter关系很好的样子，嗯？”

“Boss，那位是MJ，Peter的同班同学。看起来……她和Peter的关系不一般。”

“的确是。”Anthony看着女孩逐渐靠近Peter，两个少年的双唇轻轻触碰，却弄得Anthony浑身不自在。“看来接下来我有任务了。”

  
“呃，我就先回去找同学们了……”MJ此时难得一见的有了些少女的羞涩，抓着刚才打算用来“防身”的武器转身朝着同学们的方向走去。而Peter抓着面罩，像是完成了什么人生中的大任务那样长出了一口气，一瘸一拐地朝着反方向走去。刚走了不远，一个穿着白色战甲的男人从塔桥边缓缓降落。Peter瞪大了眼睛盯着男人的透明头盔，那后面正是他日思夜想的那张脸。

“Mr. Stark……我以为你在那次战斗里已经……嘿，你不是Mr. Stark？”Peter小心翼翼地朝着那人靠近，却在对上他湛蓝色眼眸的时候停下了脚步。“你到底是谁？”

“我确实是Stark，只不过不是你所熟知的那一个。”男人的面甲此时已经解除，他可以更加直接地注视着男孩的双眼。“Anthony。Anthony Stark。”

“嘿虽然我还没搞懂这是怎么一回事，但是能见到您，我还是很开心的Mr. Stark！”Peter抬手随意抹了一把脸上的血，“我是说，虽然您不是Tony，但我依然很高兴……我不是说我不喜欢您！只是……”

“好吧kid，只不过你一直都这么多话的吗？”Anthony歪着头问男孩，Peter像是被一棍子敲在头上，嗫嚅了半天还是哼哼唧唧没说出一个字。

没等Peter反应过来，Anthony已经把他拦腰抱起，朝着自家住所的地方飞去。“不过不重要了，先带你回去处理一下伤口。”

“噢Mr. Stark我可以自己荡着蛛丝飞过去的！”Peter被突如其来的公主抱惹红了脸，试图让对方赶快把自己放下去。

“真的？”Anthony伸手按了按Peter掌心的蛛丝发射器，“可是这个小家伙可是什么都射/不/出/来/了呢。”

Peter忘记了蛛丝已经用完了的事实，不知是这个原因还是刚刚Anthony那句意味不明的话，他的脸更是红到耳朵根，索性把脸埋在Anthony的肩头，就像他曾经和Tony那样。

  
“你就在这里等我，我等下就会过来，好吗？”Anthony把Peter领到一个小房间门口，轻抚着Peter的脸颊认真地说，“很快就会过来。”

他当然看出了男孩眼中的那一丝忧虑，可惜他Anthony和Tony一样不擅长安慰别人的情绪，这已经是他能想到的最柔和的方式了。

“好……好的。”Peter手里还紧紧攥着自己的面罩，推开门走进去，在Anthony关上门之前又确认了一次，“你一定会过来的，对吧？”

“我当然会，kid。”

Peter在房间里的小床坐下，环顾四周，极简主义的装修，从家具到墙面都是单调的白色，倒是很适合Anthony那套白色的战甲。

Peter一头栽倒在床上，脑海里不断闪现着这几天的经历。MJ的脸，Tony留给他的眼镜，神秘客的伎俩，和Anthony那双湛蓝色的眼眸。

虽然和Tony那双焦糖色的眼睛不一样，但Peter必须承认，它们都一样迷人，它们的主人也同样迷人。

他突然想起了自己第一次梦遗。

  
那是他刚上高中的时候，身边的朋友纷纷讨论着这方面的话题，而Peter却一直参与不进去——因为他没有。该死的，这太丢人了！

“嗨蠢蛋，你怎么不说话？该不会是还没发育好吧？”Flesh吹着口哨从Peter身边走过，故意重重地撞了一下他的椅子。

Peter转过身去瞪着他，气了半天一个字也说不出。

“嗨kid，你今天怎么看起来不太高兴？”Tony端着咖啡从工作室走出来，正好撞见了刚来到大厦的Peter，“是在学校有人欺负你了吗？让我来猜猜，是哪个小混蛋。”

“呃，Mr. Stark，虽然这个问题很难启齿，但我想你应该是最适合解答这个问题的人了……”Peter低着头小声嗫嚅着，手指绞在一起又松开。

“怎么了？”Tony把杯子放到一边，走到了Peter身边，一把揽过了他的肩膀。

Peter涨红了脸，犹豫了半天才踮起脚趴在Tony耳边小声说出他的困惑。

Tony听着男孩用稚嫩的语气说完，“扑哧”一声笑了出来。Peter不解，瞪着眼睛看着他，气鼓鼓的脸颊像是藏了只青蛙。“噢kid你听好，这种东西该来的时候当然会来，只是你还没遇到那个让你有感觉的人，懂吗？”

“不过你不要妄想我会给你提供什么特殊的素材，你还未成年，我才不会干这种没良心的事。”末了，Tony拍拍Peter的肩膀，拿起杯子准备回到工作室，“记着，当你遇到那个让你有感觉的人，这一切就自然到来了，懂吗？”

Peter看着Tony的背影，愣愣地点点头。说实话，他没有太多的机会看到这样的Tony——平日里要么是穿着钢铁战甲，要么西装革履，而只穿着一件背心和一条休闲裤的模样，真的太难得了。

“那件背心一定不是他自己买的……”Peter看着他的身影小声嘀咕。的确，它看起来有些过于紧身了，完美地衬托出了Tony的身材。成熟男性的肌肉线条终究是和Peter这种小孩不同的，它们看起来更有魅力，更加诱人。

但男孩的烦恼始终没有散去，晚上回到自家的小公寓，用枕头蒙住头，Peter怎么也想不通为什么自己就比别人迟那么一些……是真的没有遇到合适的人吗？Peter想不通，困意也在此时席卷了他的神经。

他甚至不记得自己是怎么睡着的，他只记得在睡梦中，有一股不同寻常的热流在身体里涌动，惹得他浑身燥热。一股不知名的火在体内燃烧——那是之前从未有过的，Peter恍惚间只觉得自己似乎要冲上某个从未涉足的巅峰。

“……！”Peter突然睁开眼，猛地从床上坐起来，额角还流着汗。他止不住地喘着粗气，突然觉得自己下身有什么不太对劲的地方。他有些不确定地伸手摸了一把，短裤里是一片黏腻。

Peter有些茫然，努力回忆着刚才梦境里出现的那个模糊的身影。

“Mr. Stark……”

  
“Holy shit——！”Peter对自己这段尴尬的回忆懊悔极了。他开始反思，究竟为什么，他会躺在Anthony给他准备的小房间里想起曾经对Tony的那种越界的想法。

“该死，这太蠢了。”Peter捶了自己一拳，索性朝着窗外看去。不知什么时候天已经完全黑了，而Anthony一直没有过来，甚至连一下敲门声都没有。

Peter觉得奇怪，起身走到门口，想开门出去看看，却发现自己被反锁在房间里。他猛然间意识到事态的严峻，努力地想打开门，甚至想直接粗暴地把门锁拆下来，可最后一切的努力全都是徒劳，他依然被关在这里——甚至Peter都不知道这里到底是哪里。

“真是暴躁的小动物呢。”Anthony看着监视器里Peter的一举一动，嘴角勾起了一丝令人不安的笑容。

“嗨Peter，你看起来很暴躁。”Anthony的声音从监视器里传出。

“Mr. Stark？这究竟是怎么一回事！”Peter惊恐地问着，声音都变得颤抖。

“再说一次，我是Stark，但不是你的Tony Stark。”

眼前的景象瞬间瓦解，令人恐惧的蓝色解析影像在眼前闪动。洁白的房间内饰一点点在眼前溶解，取而代之的是一个漆黑狭小的房间。如果不是Edith确认了神秘客的死亡，Peter甚至都要怀疑这一切都是另外一场精心编造的骗局。

“这究竟是怎么一回事？”Peter在小房间里大喊着，短短一句话把男孩的恐惧展现得一览无遗。尽管他被迫学会了坚强，可是在Mr. Stark面前，他依然是那个奢求庇护的孩子。

“你会知道的。”门被打开，穿着一身银灰色西装的Anthony站在门口，迷人的蓝眼睛依然直勾勾地注视着Peter。

“告诉我，kid。”Anthony一步步走到Peter跟前，抬手轻轻捏住他的下巴，“那个女孩，是不是做了这个动作？”

紧接着是一个吻。

与MJ不同，Anthony的吻显得霸道了许多。Peter想逃，下意识却告诉自己这是他一直以来梦寐以求的——即使对象不是Tony。男人的嘴唇带着冰凉的触感，而男孩的正相反，尽管吻技拙劣，却依然沾染着几分火热。

“Mr. Stark……”Peter被吻得迷迷糊糊，声音都比平日更软了一些。男孩终究是未经历过情动的洗礼，他现在整个人瘫软在Anthony的怀里，任由着男人肆无忌惮地加深这个带有侵略性的吻。

“我想你应该懂，什么是该做的。”Anthony松开男孩的唇，牵扯出几分银丝，他伸出舌头在男孩的唇上舔了一下，惹得Peter把头转到一边去。长时间的接吻让他觉得缺氧，扭过头去大口呼吸，红得滴血的耳尖暴露了羞涩，被用力吮吸的双唇充血，在昏暗的小屋里更显得诱人。

“比如离那个女孩远点，比如……”Anthony伏在Peter耳边小声说，宽厚的手掌隔着薄薄的战衣覆上了男孩的下身。Peter被突然的快感弄得不知所措，只是任由着男人揉搓着自己敏感的下体。

不要说别人了，他平时自慰的次数都很少。Peter紧咬着嘴唇努力克制着自己不要发出声音，可Anthony似乎铁了心要折磨他，手上揉捏的力度又重了一些。

“唔嗯……”Peter终于克制不住欲火，从喉咙间滚出一声小小的呻吟。Anthony能感受到男孩的性器正逐渐变硬变烫，抬起另一只手在男孩胸口轻轻按了一下，原本紧贴皮肤的战衣瞬间变得松垮，从Peter的身上慢慢滑落，露出青少年才有的美好肉体。

“你喜欢穿三角的？好情趣。”Anthony微微低头，看见男孩硬挺的下身把内裤支起小帐篷，而三角内裤本来只能堪堪遮住部分，而男孩此刻已经即可难耐，前端吐出的液体打湿了布料，隔着内裤Anthony都能把他的那个地方看得一清二楚。

“才不是……”Peter红着脸小声辩解着，“穿战衣只能……啊……”话只说到一半，理智被快感打断，Anthony此刻已经弯下腰舔舐着男孩胸前的一点。男人灵巧的舌尖在男孩柔软的肉粒上打转，不时恶劣地吮吸惹得Peter下意识颤抖。用手轻捻着另外一点，男孩粉嫩的两点充血挺立，昭示着小主人的情动。

“Mr. Stark……不要……”Peter喘着粗气，试图在局面失控前结束这场闹剧。

“真的不要？”Anthony歪着头在Peter的脖颈上、锁骨处留下一个个吻痕。男孩的身体已经被情欲冲刷成了诱人的淡粉色，压抑又难耐的喘息在耳边响起，光是听声音都让Anthony硬得不行。再一次握住男孩硬挺的下体轻轻撸动，Peter几乎是下意识地惊呼出声，性器前端溢出了些许白色黏浊。

“真是敏感。”Anthony终于松开了Peter，抬手解开自己的衣物。扯开那条暗红色领带的时候，Peter脑海里盘旋着的唯一一个念头，就是和这个男人犯错，犯一个哪怕他会懊悔终生也要做的错。

Peter眯着眼歪过头，故意不看向Anthony，余光瞥见对方从口袋里摸出了什么东西。他索性认命闭上眼，下一秒就被男人拥入怀中倒在并不宽大的床上。

他从未体验过——刚出生的时候家人抱着自己睡觉不算——这种和别人毫无阻隔的肌肤接触。不知道为什么，Anthony的体温似乎总是比自己的低一些，像极了他那双冰蓝色的眼眸。还没等Peter想明白，身后突然传来一阵陌生的感觉。

修长的手指，沾着冰凉滑腻的液体，向那个从未有人涉足的地方开拓。

开拓，好名字。Anthony喜欢这种充满了探险家野心的词汇。

“疼吗？疼的话就告诉我。”虽然Anthony平日里是个不折不扣的暴脾气，但是在床事上，他可一点都不比Tony逊色——毕竟是被称作在床上最体贴的男人。

“只是……不舒服。”Peter此刻觉得自己的脸大概已经烧着了，他从未想过自己竟然会做这种事，和这个人，在这么糟糕的地方。

Anthony是个体贴的床伴，看到Peter紧咬着的下唇泛白，偏过头去给了他一个温柔得不像他的吻。“我会轻一点。”说着另一只手握住男孩的性器抚摸着，看到Peter的脸色恢复了红润才继续了润滑的动作。

Peter仰着头努力不让自己叫出声，下身的不适感也逐渐变得习惯。Anthony感受到男孩紧致的后穴紧紧吸附着自己的手指，想要撤出一点反而绞得更紧。

“放松，不然我怎么把手指撤出来，把你想要的那个插进去？”

“够了……！”Peter羞愤地捶了对方一下，可他的拳头早就没了力气，说出的反抗听来也像极了求欢。

“真的够了？”Anthony突然撤出了手指，后穴那股空虚感让Peter觉得不适。

“……进来。”Peter咬咬牙，趴在Anthony耳边小声说出了这个词。

“求我啊。”Anthony却突然松开了Peter，两手枕在脑后躺在床上，看着Peter被自己挤到床边，再挪一点点就要从床上掉下去，心里涌上一股说不出的快感。

人们说他心里扭曲，看来是对的。Anthony眯着眼一副玩味表情看着Peter咬着唇的隐忍表情。

“求您了Mr. Stark……进来……”

Anthony眼神暗了暗，扳过了Peter的下巴。

“叫我的名字。”

“Anthony……啊！”

Peter软软地叫了一声男人的名字，像是下达了什么最终指令，男人猛地翻过身把他压在身下，早已饥渴难耐的性器抵在男孩的穴口。稍稍推进去一点，男孩的眼角就止不住地流下生理性的泪水。

Anthony极力克制着自己想直接在男孩身体里冲撞的念头，尽可能温柔地缓慢进出着，让Peter的初夜不那么糟糕。

终于，当他听到Peter的喘息从急促变得缓和了一些，甚至沾染了一些满足的轻哼，Anthony加快了下身挺动的速度。

“嗯……啊……好快……”Peter仰着头，早已被情欲熏染得神志不清，完整的一句话被男人的抽插撞碎，词句流淌到嘴边几乎都变成了毫无意义的呻吟。

必须承认，Anthony爱极了Peter这副模样，清纯的面庞却说着什么“再快一点”的下流话，这样巨大的反差让男人下身抽插的速度更快了一些。

终于在某次深入的冲撞下，他如愿听到了男孩拔高了嗓音的尖叫。

就是那里。

Anthony开始了更加猛烈的抽插，每一下都深入到底，前端狠狠擦过男孩体内柔软的那一点，换来一声又一声毫不克制的呻吟。而这声音就像催情剂，一次又一次点燃男人的欲望。

Peter想伸手抚摸自己，双手却被Anthony牢牢按在头顶，身下的动作更加猛烈。

“不……不可以……快到了啊……”男孩摇着头求饶，眼角的泪光看起来可怜极了。可Anthony最爱的就是他这副模样，Peter甚至能感觉到体内的那根又大了几分。

“不要……要射了……啊……！”Peter几乎是哭着求饶，但一切都晚了，男孩的性器不可控地射出了一股又一股白色的液体，沾满了两人的小腹。

“被操射了呢。”Anthony用手指刮了一点男孩的精液伸到他嘴边，Peter几乎是无意识地伸出舌头轻轻舔干净他手指上的白浊，最后甚至像诱惑他那样吮吸着对方的手指。

这孩子哪是天使，简直就是代表色欲的恶魔。

Peter根本不记得那天晚上自己究竟射了几次，他只记得最后自己的性器发红发肿，却什么都射不出来了。而此时Anthony似乎才刚刚到达最高点，咬着Peter的肩膀悉数射在了他的身体里，撤出的时候还带出了不少淫靡的液体。

“瞧瞧，这个小家伙什么都射不出来了。”Anthony沾着Peter后穴流出的液体撸动着男孩的性器，只换来了男孩无助的呻吟。

“喜欢……”男孩累坏了，趴在Anthony身上什么都说不出，半天才缓缓吐出一个词。

“喜欢谁？”

“Mr. Stark……”

算了，等他醒来再问他究竟是哪个Stark吧。


End file.
